Electrical actuators may be used in explosion prone areas in which explosive gases, such as oxygen and fuel may cause ignition by arcing of switch contacts or other contacts. Some switches have been developed that contain explosions within a particular area to minimize damage from explosion to areas remote from such explosions. Such connectors must also provide suitable or minimal flame paths that may be generated from such explosions to further minimize damage that may occur.
Some explosion-resistant electric conductors use “flying lead” connectors that use a rigid conduit with a concretely set seal that acts as a barrier. In the “flying lead” application, disconnection of the connector without damaging its attendant parts is very difficult if not impossible.